Character name
Emma Alonso Emma Alonso was the protagonist of Every Witch Way. Emma was portrayed by Paola Andino History After standing up to the Witches Council, Emma has finally embraced all that comes with being the Chosen One and she’s not backing down. Emma is ready to start making her own rules no matter the cost. With everything on the line, can she overcome her obstacles or will she lose it all? Season 1 In Season 1, Emma Alonso moves to Miami, Florida with her father. She enrolls at Iridium High, making new friends (like her best friend Andi), and even developing a crush on dreamy Daniel Miller. After learning that she is a witch, Emma gains a guardian named Lily, who helps her with her magic and spells.She also makes a new enemy, Maddie Van Pelt, who is Head Panther. Throughout the season, Emma and Andi discover more about her powers and spells. They also find out that The Principal and Maddie have powers of their own. Diego Rueda, a friend of Daniel's, also has powers, but it is discovered that he is a Kanay, not a wizard. At the end of the season Emma is revealed to be the Chosen One and she along with Maddie defeat the principal and save the world from destruction. Season 2 Now that she's The Chosen One, Emma is learning more about her powers and prepping for every obstacle headed her way. A new student, Jax Novoa, enrolls at Iridium High. She learns that he is a wizard and they become friends. Desdemona becomes Emma's new guardian after Lily leaves for council training. During the Fool Moon, Desdemona is trying to wreak havoc upon the Magic Realm. Emma has to hide her powers from Daniel, otherwise she will lose them because it is forbidden for a witch to be dating a human. When Emma makes multiple clones of herself, Daniel finds out and breaks up with her. The council also finds out and are about to take her powers when Jax steps in and takes the blame. His powers are then taken and Emma thanks him by kissing him. She later starts hanging out with Daniel more because she still likes him and Jax is always busy. In Katie's Birthday Bash Emma removes the spell cast on Daniel. In BF-Never Emma says Daniel always has time for her and in The Abyss they kiss and get back together. After defeating Evil Emma and Desdemona turning back to normal, she and Daniel hug. Season 3 Drama is stirred up after Mia appears. Emma gets sent to boot camp for a short time along with Jax. Emma also loses Daniel for a while, when he has been infected by Mia's spider seal. Luckily, Daniel gets reverted to normal and starts dating Emma again, however the two of them break up again as Daniel refuses to believe that Mia is evil. It is revealed that Mia is plotting to destroy Emma to get her revenge on witches, who destroyed her people. Towards the end of Season 3, Emma had to choose between Jax and Daniel. Emma took one of their hands and transported to the pool where it is revealed she chose Jax. They come up to the side of the pool and share a kiss and are finally back together. Season 4 Shortly after Emma's decision in choosing Jax over Daniel, she discovers that Daniel has disappeared and no one but her remembers him. Emma eventually finds out that she has caused a Continuum Break, where because of her decision, Daniel has been sent to an alternate life. Now Emma has only 5 days to make Daniel remember his real life or he will vanish into thin air. Emma is able to convince everyone to help her search for Daniel and soon find him living in the Everglades with his family and Mia, someone else everyone forgot existed. After a mishap, Emma tells Daniel the truth about magic and the Continuum Break and is happy that he agrees to return to Miami with them, despite everyone's warnings of the dangers. When Emma and the gang arrive back in Miami, they help Daniel to try and regain his memories. They have no luck at first, but after going to a strange resturaunt called Lola's Daniel is able to regain most of his real memories up until he met Emma and he believes Maddie is his girlfriend, much to Diego's jealousy. Eventually, Daniel's final day to fully remember his real life had arrived and Emma was desperate to help him before he completely disappeared. Emma and the gang tried many different methods to help Daniel, but they all fail; even the Hexoren didn't have a spell that could help. However, Emma came up with one last idea and brought Daniel to his house, where she thought it would really help him. Daniel kissed Emma which finally broke the Continuum Break. However, Emma soon realized that Jax witnessed the event and Daniel soon becomes upset with her as he remembers that she chose Jax over him. She told him that she couldn't explain why she chose Jax and that she just had a feeling. Jax was still upset at Emma for kissing Daniel but she then explained to him that Daniel kissed her and that she pushed him away by taking him back in time. Jax felt dumb for not trusting her and they kissed and continued their relationship. Emma then meets Jax's mom, who is revealed to have been hiding with Jessie, Jax's sister, all these years, supposedly from Jax's father. Jax and Liana talk about life and their family, but then Emma gets jealous of Jax having his mother back, so she tries to find out more about her own mother and decides to go back in time and save her. Emma also begins to abuse her powers as she uses them for basically everything now and even causes trouble by freezing time. She strips the Council of their pwers and takes Maddie's, thinking more power will help her bring her mother back. This causes her friends to alienate her, and she tells Jax she has to do it quickly or she'll lose them for good. Her friends and the Council stage an intervention for her, but it doesn't stop her. She summons the Principal in order to gain enough power to bring her mother back, but E returns too. It is revealed in the series finale that Liana was going to take the orb with all the powers in it and rule the magic realm. However, with the help of Jax and Jessie, they were able to stop her and send her to Limbo. Emma decided not to go through with her plan to ring back her mom. She then sent Daniel back to his alternate life, since he was miserable in Miami, and sent Andi to W.I.T.s Academy. The series ended with Diego and Panthers leaving to find kanays and Emma and Jax sharing a kiss, hopeful for what lies ahead of them. Jemma's Child - Season 1